Look me
by Ryukumi
Summary: Mirarte sería maravilloso, pero que me mires siendo que puedes; seria el cielo.
1. The cell

La joven suspiro aburrida mientras se retiraba los auriculares de sus orejas. El sonido de la naturaleza le hizo sonreír y que un suspiro de alivio mezclado con satisfacción aflorara desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Lentamente estiro su mano y toco a la persona junto a ella.

— ¿Hermano? — Le agito levemente y sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna. En su atractivo rostro se formo una mueca luego sonrió al escuchar los débiles ronquidos que emitía el joven de cabellera tan negra como la suya. — Debes estar agotado — Sonrió con ternura.

Lentamente se levanto y sacudió la parte trasera de su short sabiendo que probablemente se había atierrado. Suspiro mientras se sacaba los lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus brillantes ojos azules.

 _«Eso es...»_

Una sensación vibrante y llena de cálida energía le recorrió de piezas a cabeza. Ella era bastante sensible y podía captar cosas que otras personas no, por lo que sabía que en ese bosque se encontraba algo realmente curioso y lleno de energía.

— Un paseo no le hace daño a nadie — Susurro avanzando con parsimonia y sus manos levemente extendidas a los costados. Se guiaba por donde sabia que venía aquella energía, sintiendo como con cada paso la intensidad aumentaba lentamente.

 _«¿Qué será?.»_

Se cuestiono dudativa. Sin embargo fuese lo que fuese ella estaba muy deseosa de descubrirlo y quizás añadirlo a su colección de objetos que si bien no era muy grande tenía un gran significado afectivo para ella.

 _«Es tan raro.»_

Podía sentir como finalmente había llegado a su destino y aquella energía desbordaba haciéndola sentirse emocionada de una manera inexplicable. Sus pies tocaron algo inusual y se inclino tanteando solo para encontrase con una textura suave y esponjosa.

— ¿Zetas? — El olor era bastante similar y se sorprendió al notar como había una buena cantidad que al parecer habían crecido de una manera estratégica. — ¿Un circulo? — Murmuro extrañada una vez había girado sobre su propio eje comprobando aquello.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle y él como aquella energía vibraba con intensidad le sacudía haciendo que se tambalearse. Sin poder evitarlo soltó un grito y callo de sentón al suelo.

 _«¿Que sucedió?.»_

Lentamente los ojos azules de la chica se fueron abriendo. Se estremeció al sentir una peculiar y poderosa energía pura en aquel lugar que ella sabia no era el bosque en el que se encontraba segundos atrás.

— ¿Hola? — Confundida se levanto y como única opción avanzó hacia el lugar que producía aquella atrayente energía. Casi como si estuviese hechizada estiró lentamente su mano sin saber que le esperaba.

— ¿¡Quien eres tú!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? — Un fuerte grito de una voz femenina le hizo dar un pequeño brinco y caer de espaldas dándose un no muy agradable golpe. La mujer quien había grita le observaba con una expresión furica mientras una esfera de fuego azul aparecía en su mano.

— ¿Cómo? — Susurro sentándose mientras sobaba la zona afectada y ladeaba su cabeza con confusión.

— ¡Jamon! ¡Llévala a las celdas! — Demasiado confundida para poder reaccionar la chica sintió como era sujetada de la muñeca por una gran mano y arrastrada a algún lugar.

— ¡E-espera! — Balbuceo de manera tope mientras hacia todo lo posible para poder seguirle el paso a aquella fornida persona y no tropezar. Sintió como bajaba por largas escaleras que le parecían no tener final. — ¡Por favor! — Imploro asustada.

Sintió el cambio del aire y el olor de un lugar húmedo combinado con algunas plantas que no supo identificar. Entonces su cuerpo fue alzado y luego impacto contra algo duro y frío.

 _«¿U-una celda?.»_

El olor a metal se lo confirmaba. Se removió incomoda en el espacio reducido y sus manos se aferraron a uno de los barrotes.

— ¡Sácame de aquí por favor! — Suplico escuchando como los pasos se alejaban cada vez más. Su cuerpo comenzó a tener leves espasmos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Por favor — Sollozo.

Una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y se dejo caer sentada mientras escondía su cabeza entre su pecho y piernas.

Estaba en un lugar que no conocía encerrada en una celda. Tenía mucho miedo y solo deseaba que su hermano estuviese allí para consolarla como solía hacerlo siempre.

 _"_ _Ya, no llores ¿Vale?. Eres fuerte, Ambar"_

Había dicho su hermano en una ocasión cuando había tropezado y raspado su rodilla, tenia once años en ese entonces. Si era fuerte, pero sin embargo no podía salir adelante sola o hacer algo por su cuenta.

 _Después de todo..._ ** _Ambar era ciega._**


	2. Blind

Ambar escucho una fuerte explosión que sacudió la jaula y pronto sintió chocar su cuerpo contra algo húmedo y fríos que le hizo temblar; Instintivamente contuvo la respiración no sabiendo que debía hacer en aquel momento o que tan profundo se encontraba. Finalmente escucho el particular sonido de otro cuerpo chocar con en agua y pronto se encontró siendo sujeta al estilo nupcial por alguien.

Dio grandes bocanadas al sentirse fuera del agua y sintió el frío suelo debajo de ella haciéndola soltar un alargado suspiro de alivio. Con sus manos quito cuidadosamente el agua de su rostro e inhaló antes de soltar el aire por su boca.

— ¿Quien está allí? — Cuestiono finalmente deseando saber quien había sido su salvador. No obstante no obtuvo más respuesta que una mano posándose en su cabeza antes de escuchar pasos alejándose. — ¡Espera! — Lo último que deseaba era quedarse sola.

No escucho mas pasos retumbando y supo que aquella persona se había marchado dejándole a la deriva; torció su boca en un gesto y se levanto tambaleante estirando sus manos hacia adelante con el fin de evitar chocar con algo. Aun podía sentir aquella peculiar energía pero un poco más lejana que antes y sabía que si quería respuesta debía ir hacia ella.

Avanzaba siendo las más cuidado pasible y cada que tanteaba un terrenos un salida volvía a intentarlo, hasta que finalmente dio con una salida y aquella energía se sintió un poco más fuerte. Sonrió levemente al saber que lo estaba consiguiendo y siguió tanteando hasta que se encontró con un nuevo reto; escaleras.

— De todas las cosas, ¿por que esto? — Ambar elevo su mirada arriba aun cuando no podía observar nada y alzo levemente sus brazos. Sin embargo y sabiendo que no obtendría nada de aquella manera avanzo siendo aun más cuidadosa y luego de agitar como una completa loca sus manos comprendió que aquellas escaleras no tenían barandilla.

 _«¿Tu me odias?.»_

Cuestionó resignada mientras se apegaba a la pared y subía lentamente escalón por escalón sabiendo que la prisa solo le traería tropezones innecesarios que podrían poner su vida en peligro. Y si bien ella no podía ver lo hermoso de la vida como el resto, amaba vivir y sentir como nadie.

Se reprendió a si misma por quejarse de aquella situación y en silencio agradeció las cosas buenas; Como el haber sentido aquella energía tan pura y cálida y aquella persona que le rescato en su momento de soledad y miedo. Podía continuar de ser necesario, pero el infinito y aparente largo de aquellas escaleras lograba distraerla en gran medida.

— Dame una señal de que todo saldrá bien — Ambar sintió que cuando estaba por rendirse algo le impulsaba a seguir. Y con una relajante e inesperada brisa que había aparecido de la nada dio un último paso para notar como los escalones habían acabado finalmente.

Sonrió levemente feliz de finalmente salir de aquella situación y el sentir aquella energía cada vez más cerca le hizo extender sus brazos y estirarse un poco para finalmente dar unos cuantos pasos y avanzar, o eso intento.

— ¿Una pared? — Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo duro y firme poco lo que confusa dio un paso hacia atrás y tanteo aquella superficie en busca de descifrar de que se trataba, además de que mentalmente se regañaba por no haberse ido con cuidado como anteriormente.

— ¿Uh? — Un joven de considerable estatura con peculiar cabellera plateada Y ojos dorados observaba por sobre su hombro y con completa extrañeza como aquella chica que había chocado con el tocaba sin vergüenza alguna su espalda. — ¿Qué haces? — Arrugo su entrecejo.

Ambar dio un leve brinco seguido de un chillido al escuchar a aquella profunda e imponente voz bastante cerca para su gusto. Confusa movió si cabeza en todas las direcciones intentando saber de dónde provenía hasta que finalmente sus ojos se abrieron como platos y alejo lentamente te sus manos.

 _«Trágame tierra.»_

Suplico retrocediendo lentamente unos cuantos pasos pero siendo cuidadosa de no tropezar y terminar por perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

— ¿¡Tu de nuevo!? — Aquella voz que reconoció enseguida le hizo saltar en su lugar y girarse algo tambaleante hacia donde supuso que estaba aquella mujer que se había encargado de que le encerraran en aquella celda.

— Miiko — La voz de aquel hombre mencionó ese nombre que ella supuso pertenecía a aquella mujer. Un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le hizo soltar un jadeo de sorpresa y por reflejo intento liberarse.

— ¿Esa es la intrusa de la que hablabas? — Otra voz aterciopelada y con un toque seductora se escucho por el lugar y aunque ella se sorprendida de saber que había más de una persona no tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en eso.

— ¿Realmente es peligrosa? Desde aquí puedo notar como tiembla — Otra voz cargada de ironía y burla le hizo arrugar su entrecejo sin dejar de forcejear un solo segundo, no estaba para discutir algo que sabía era cierto.

— No sé cómo has escapado ¡Pero regresarás a la celda! — Ordeno de forma firme y dura por lo que Ambar soltó un sollozo y se encogió en su lugar de forma casi inmediata. Aquella situación comenzaba a asustarla de sobremanera y aun no sabía dónde se encontraba o como había llegado.

Todos los presentes observaron con sorpresa lo indefensa que se mostraba la chica en aquel momento y el cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que luchaban por querer escapar.

— Deberías dejar que hable al menos, Miiko — Una suave y tranquila voz que trasmitía calma hablo en su defensa. Sintió el agarre en su muñeca aflojarse y al instante frotó con su otra mano la zona afectada sin emitir algún sonido.

— ¿No hablarás? — La irritada mujer parecía perder la paciencia con cada segundo que trascurría y no dudaba en demostrarlo. — ¡Solo perdemos el tiempo! ¡A la celda! — Exclamo enojada.

Al escuchar aquello Ambar intento correr y nuevamente termino por chocar contra aquel fuerte hombre, lo reconocía por su peculiar aroma a madera y hierro. Sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y reprochándose por ser tan descuidada solo se aferro a aquel hombre.

Sintió como su rostro era alzado al tiempo en el que escuchaba fuertes y pesadas pisadas que venían en su dirección.

— Miiko — Aquella voz salió en un tono que pedía espera. El de peculiar cabello plateado observo aquello preciosos ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas, profundos y brillantes pero con algo diferente. — Es ciega — Dijo de la nada alzando su mirada mientras soltaba a la chica.

— ¿Qué? — La voz atónita de aquella mujer seguida de el resonar de pasos le alerto, por lo que cuando su rostro fue girado con poca delicadeza dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar y luego su entrecejo se frunció levemente.

Miiko observo aquellos ojos que si bien eran expresivos tenían una ligera capa opaca y no miraban ningún punto exacto. Suspiro y soltó el rostro de la joven mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

— Realmente esta chica es ciega — Afirmo para sorpresa de todos quienes observaban a aquella joven que y comenzaba a sentirse más que incomoda sabiendo que de seguro era el centro de atracción ene se momento.

— ¿Qué haremos con ella? — Y aquella pareció ser la pregunta del millón.


	3. Jamón

Ambar suspiro componiendo una mueca con sus labios escuchando todas esas voces que parecían discutir entre ellas lo que deberían hacer en ese momento y el que sería de ella de ahora en adelante. Cerró sus ojos sabiendo que no abría mucha diferencia y se concentró en omitir aquellas voces.

 _«Si solo...»_

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y retrocedió cortos y discretos pasos de espalda reconociendo que aquella era su perfecta oportunidad de escape. Sin embargo solo término chocando contra algo duro que le hizo tragar grueso y fruncir su entrecejo molesta con ella misma por ser tan descuidada, era la tercera vez que le ocurría eso en un solo día.

— Tu esperar Miiko, ella decidir qué hacer — Aquella voz era gruesa e imponente. Lentamente se giro para a encarar a quien sea que fuese y retrocedió un paso para marcar una distancia entre ambos. — No huir — Gruño.

 _«¿...Gruño?»_

La de ojos azules pareció realmente desconcertada con aquello y no dudo en expresarlo en su delicado rostro. Sin embargo el agarre en su muñeca fue suficiente para alertarle e intentar liberarse de aquel agarre sabiendo que obtendría todo menos una civilizada explicación debido a la situación en la que se encontraba.

— No quiero estar aquí — Se quejo en un murmullo moviendo su mano aprisionada para quizás con suerte poder liberarse.

— Tu quedar — La primitiva manera de hable de su captor le era bastante curiosa, sin embargo no era momento para pierde a pensar en eso. Inconscientemente saco su labio inferior en un mohín que le pareció bastante extraño y curioso al contrario.

— Tengo miedo — Musito bajando lentamente su cabeza y apretando con fuerza sus puños. Con eso ya rindiéndose finalmente, sabiendo que jamás se liberaría de aquel poderoso agarre.

— Nosotros no hacer daño — La voz de su contrario sonó tan piadosa al decir aquello que ella estuvo por creerlo, pero teniendo en cuenta que fue encerrada en una celda, estuvo a punto de ahogarse y estaba muerta de miedo por sus situación actual realmente no ayudaba mucho.

— Ya lo hicieron — Murmuro apretando sus labios, sus ojos picaban y se regaño mentalmente por ser tan débil y cobarde.

— Nosotros no querer hacerlo — Si Ambar pudiese ver entonces hubiese notado la expresión llena de pena y arrepentimiento en el rostro de su colosal captor. Con una mueca la joven alzo su cabeza sabiendo que así el contrario podría verle al rostro -aun cuando ella no podía-.

El agarre en su muñeca se aflojo lentamente y los orbes azules de Ambar se expandieron levemente ante la sorpresa. Lentamente retiro su mano y con la otra frotó su muñeca sabiendo que en su sensible piel se había creado una leve marca de tono rojizo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Cuestiono con cierta curiosidad. Finalmente le había parecido bastante sincero y ella realmente necesitaba entablar una conversación normal para no volverse loca o tener un ataque de histeria al no saber en donde se encontraba o tan siquiera el cómo había llegado.

— Jamón — Alzo una ceja extrañada. Aquel era un nombre bastante fuera de lo común según su opinión.

— Soy Ambar — Extendió su mano. Probablemente estaba loca al sociabilizar con la persona que le había encerrados en una celda horas atrás, pero no podía notar una sola pizca de maldad que le hiciera dudar de su juicio.

— Ambar ser bonito nombre — El halago le tomo por sorpresa, pero realmente fue bastante agradable.

—... Gracias, Jamón — Y sonrió. Porque era posiblemente la primera vez que era tratada bien desde que había llegado a aquel misterioso lugar.

Un carraspeo le hizo girarse y por inercia apegarse a su contrario que hasta hace poco había mantenido una conversación con ella. Escucho murmullos y luego un risita ahogada que le hizo arrugar su entrecejo algo frustrada y por sobre todo asusta al saber que posiblemente ya habían decidió que hacer con ella.

— Bien, creo que eso es todo — La voz de aquella mujer le hizo temblar levemente e intentar retroceder aun mas. Sintió la gran mano de Jamón en su hombro brindándole apoyo y no pudo evitar relajarse un poco sabiendo que al menos ni estaba del todo sola en ese momento. — Lo correcto será qu-

— Ambar ser buena — Inesperadamente la oración de aquella mujer fue cortada por quien menos imaginaba. Todos observaron con sorpresa al colosal miembro de la guardia brillante que ahora se había puesto frente a la joven de cabellera negra, casi protegiéndola. — Jamón hacerse cargo — Y con aquello, la boca de Miiko se abrió totalmente incrédula de lo que escuchaba.


End file.
